sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jack McDonald
)]] Name: Jack McDonald Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Tennis, Pokemon, drama, newspaper, anime, going on the Internet, watching movies, listening to music Appearance: Jack is a fairly skinny person, being 6' 2" and only 160 pounds. His build is not that impressive; his arms are thin and his ribs are visible when his shirt is off. Being Caucasian, his skin is extremely white, meaning that he get sunburned easily. His hair is brown, short in length and straight, only barely touching his neck in the back. His face is a bit narrow and oblong, with slightly rounded cheeks and an angular chin. His nose is also a bit thin, as well as being somewhat curved. His eyes are a dull hazel, the uninteresting color contrasting with his wide eyes. He is always wearing thin rimmed black glasses, though they are slightly bent and have some paint scratched off on the bridge from years of use. Being a teenager, he has frequent bouts of acne, which can range from only a few to spread all around his face. At the time of the kidnapping, his only zit was on his forehead, far enough up to be covered by his hair. Jack usually wears fairly casual attire. He prefers wearing t-shirts, even in the colder months where they are usually obscured by one of his favorite hoodies. His choice of pants depends on the season, ranging from jeans to basketball shorts. He usually wears worn out black sneakers that have considerable wear. On the day of the abduction, he was wearing a white polo shirt, black basketball shorts and white sneakers. Biography: Jack was born on July 6, 1994, to Robert and Marcie McDonald in Norwalk, Connecticut. Robert worked as a stock trader and Marcie as a stay at home mother. Jack was the third child in the family, with a brother named Michael one year older than him and a sister named Sarah two years older than him. He would remain the youngest child throughout his entire life. Jack grew up fairly normally. His family was average in many ways; they were a middle class suburban living Catholic family. The only thing that really stood out about him was his intelligence. He started reading at age 3, and was always one of the smartest kids in whatever class he was in. This made him and his parents very proud, though it was a trait that seemed to be shared with his siblings also. Jack loved his family, seeing how supportive and caring they were, but his major problem was his brother Michael. Though Jack didn't attempt it, Michael found his brother extremely annoying, and therefore tortured him every chance he got. Whether it was throwing insults or giving Jack the occasional hit, Michael never seemed to let up. It wasn't major enough to give Jack any major psychological trauma, but it did cause a resentment of his brother that still continues. In elementary school, Jack was fairly well liked. He went to the local Catholic school, where he happened to be in a class where everyone liked everyone. In 2nd grade, he was coerced into playing Pokemon by his classmates, something that became a hobby that would last his entire life. He would spend his recess trading cards and playing the games with his friends under a shady tree. When Jack was 10 during the summer, he found himself with nothing to do. Attempting to remedy this, his mother signed him up for a tennis camp at the local country club. Over the three weeks that the camp lasted, Jack fell in love with the sport. Being relatively skinny, he enjoyed that it didn't take much strength at all, not to mention his height and speed gave him a natural advantage. He started playing year round and improved quickly, being a very fast learner. However, it was also at age 10 that Jack got a very big surprise. His parents noticed he had been exhibiting some odd behavior, such as random tapping and movement. They took him to a psychologist, who diagnosed that Jack had Tourette's Syndrome. The condition was mild though, limited to some odd social behavior, so Jack mainly ignored it, leading to not many people even being aware he has it. In middle school, though, things started going downhill. As kids separated into cliques, Jack felt a little left out, his social awkwardness and different interests making it hard for him to fit in. He still had a few friends, but he found himself becoming more quiet and secluded, not really talking to anyone that much. He also had a few bullies, who found it easy to pick on him considering his "nerdy" hobbies, his lack of strength and how he rarely fought back. When he was 12 years old, though, Jack first started exploring a new social outlet for him: the Internet. After being shown a random YouTube clip by some friends, he started searching around the site more, finding new, interesting content every day. This caused him to branch out into other parts of the Internet, including many different forums. He found it very interesting to talk to people from all over the world and view their opinions on some of his favorite subjects. It also introduced him to some new hobbies, such as anime and a further appreciation of film. Also around this time, Jack discovered a new love of his: music. After trying a few instruments out, he discovered that he didn't have the talent nor patience to make music himself, but he still loved listening to it. It was a way for him to relax, ignore the outside world for a bit and listen to smooth melodies and great lyrics. His favorite genre is alternative, with his love of bands such as Muse, My Chemical Romance, Florence + The Machine, and Panic! At The Disco. During his 8th grade year, his parents announced a sudden change; Jack's father was getting a new job as a stock trader at an investment firm, meaning that the entire family would be moving to Seattle. Jack was actually very excited about this; it would give him a chance to start over and make all new friends. Before they left Connecticut for Washington, Jack made the decision that he wanted to try public school as a high school option. Though his parents were skeptical at first, the eventually agreed with him, so when they finally moved to Seattle, Jack began public school as a freshman at Aurora High School. Luckily for Jack, things did start to look up in high school. A big part of this was that there were a lot more clubs and activities to join. Jack joined the tennis team, as well as the anime club, newspaper, and drama class. Coupled with being in various AP classes due to his astounding intelligence, Jack was a bit overworked, though he managed to arrange his schedule so that he still had time to hang out with friends and chat online. He also gained a lot more friends and acquaintances than he did in middle school, though he was by no means a popular kid. He was still picked on by a few bullies, though he didn't let it get to him that much. Jack still has a rather good home life, though his sister is studying at Rice University and his brother at Florida State University, meaning they aren't around that much. Aside from the occasion disagreements with his parents, he is generally able to get along well with them. Academically, Jack excelled. He obtained consistent A's, though he felt his parents pressured him too much to do well and didn't accept his occasional failures that well. His favorite subject is History, while his least favorite is Spanish, not being too proficient in foreign languages. Though his knowledge doesn't shine as brightly in his AP classes, people still tend to see him as the smart kid in the class. Jack isn't too sure what he wants to do as a career, something he is hoping to look more into once he gets to college, but he is somewhat interested in becoming a psychologist if his tennis playing doesn't take him anywhere. Overall, Jack is a bit of a hard read. He can be social and hyper when he's around people he's comfortable with, though he's more serious and shy when he doesn't know that many people. He still loves talking to people, though; he's mainly just afraid that people will be too harsh towards him. Advantages: Jack is very fast and agile, meaning he will be able to escape bad situations easily. His intelligence will favor him when it comes to working out plans on what to do. He also has a fair amount of friends who will have no problems helping him out. Disadvantages: For as many friends as Jack has, he has just as many enemies who will be less warm towards him. His social awkwardness will also prevent him from gaining many new allies on the island. He isn't very strong at all, meaning most students would be able to best him in close combat. Designated Number: Male student No. 013 --- Designated Weapon: Millwall Brick Conclusion: I made that during my free time, Mr. McDonald. Put it to good use. I made sure to only use the funnies pages. - Shamino Warhen The above biography is as written by Flare. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Flare Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Jenna Rhodes '''Collected Weapons: Millwall Brick (designated weapon) Allies: Yukiko Sakurai, Jenna Rhodes Enemies: '''Edgar Tolstoff '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jack, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *It's A-MAZE-ing! *Real Scientists Fight with Umbrellas *All My Love to Long Ago *Millennium Approaching V5: *Allow Me To Begin *The Bastion *Rise and Fall of a Teenage Girl *Crowds *Sunrise *Senseless Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jack McDonald. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students